Romance entre un lobo y su luna
by Etsuko de Cery
Summary: Sasuke no es un humano normal aunque trabaja como camarero en una cafetería. Odia a la mayoría de las clientas, sólo vienen a verle a él, pero una de ellas atrae su atención, la quiere para él, no sabe el porqué pero desea proteger la felicidad de ella desde el primer momento que la vio, pero si la muchacha es feliz y él esta a su lado, mejor. UA/OoC/SasuHina. 5º capitulo subido.
1. El inicio

Entró al lugar al que llamaba trabajo, la cafetería que llevaba la mujer que lo había salvado de una soltaría infancia, conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano y ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Fue a cambiarse de ropa y después volvió al comedor del lugar, ya empezaba a llenarse, mayoritariamente por chicas jóvenes que más venían a verlo a él que a disfrutar de la comida que preparaba la vieja mujer. A Sussanah, la dueña, no le importaba pues al menos así tendrían clientela, pero a él si le importaba, no le gustaba que no viniesen para disfrutar de una de las comidas que con tanto amor preparaba la vieja viuda. Gruñó por lo bajo cuando una de las allí presentes le comento a una amiga suya que mas que por la comida venia a verle a él y le decía con voz soñadora como seria ser su novia. A él, definitivamente, no le gustaba esa zorra y, por lo que escuchó en su cabeza, a su otra mitad, tampoco.

Se acercó a la cocina tras tomar el pedido en una de las mesas, podía oler el aroma de la diversión que le provocaba a aquella mujer su reacción ante el comentario de la muchacha anterior. La fulminó con la mirada mientras le recitaba el pedido de la mesa y cogía la orden que era para otra.

La campana sonó y la puerta se abrió, trayendo consigo un olor que jamás había olido y que a su otra mitad le entusiasmo: un olor a jazmín, vainilla y roció primaveral. No pudo evitar girarse para ver de donde provenía aquel olor. Tres chicas entraron en la cafetería: una rubia con una coleta, una morena que llevaba su pelo recogido en dos moños y una de pelo negro largo suelto. ¿Cuál de las tres era? Se quedó observándolas hasta que oyó como la chica a la que acababa de dar el pedido bufaba. Si hubiera sido un humano normal no lo podría haber escuchado, pero él no lo era.

Se alejó de la mesa y fue hasta la cocina, donde cogió la comida que debía servir y la llevó hasta la mesa a la que pertenecía. En cuanto la sirvió, volvió a mirar a donde estaban el trío de mujeres, curioso por saber a quien pertenecía aquella extraña olor, se acercó y preguntó qué era lo qué querían para comer.

-**A mi me gustaría un trozo de pastel de fresa,** –dijo la morena- **con té negro.**

-** Yo quiero un café** –añadió la rubia- **¿y tu, Hinata?**

-**Mmm… si no fuese mucha molestia…** -El chico miró a la que debía ser Hinata, se asombró de lo que vio- **e-esto... p-pues unos ro-rollos de c-canela, por favor, y té verde.**

El chico asintió y fue hacia la cocina, con aire pensativo, su otra mitad, en cuanto la vio, reconoció que aquel embriagante olor era de ella y cuando se encontraron sus miradas, aquella dulce fragancia se mezcló con el inconfundible olor de vergüenza y timidez y aquella mirada, aquellos ojos…

-**¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?**

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Sussanah, quien lo miraba desde la otra punta de la cocina con aire de preocupación y diversión. Él negó, luego se lo explicaría, pero ahora no. Dijo lo que habían pedido aquellas tres muchachas y se alejó, atendiendo otras mesas, pero sin dejar de vigilar la de ellas. Cuando volvió hacia esa mesa con el pastel, los rollos de canela y las bebidas, volvió a mirar fijamente a la de pelo negro, pero ella ahora no le miraba, sus ojos observaban a la mesa. Su otra mitad quiso levantarle el rostro y preguntar lo que le sucedía. Al demonio, él no se preocupaba por chiquillas, pero su otra parte le gruñó que se equivocaba, que ella no era una chiquilla, que ella era… Silenció a su otra mitad y se volvió a dirigir a otras mesas.

- **Parece que le gustas** –escuchó Sasuke desde la otra punta de la sala- **¿Qué te parece él, Hinata?**

Bien, otras tres que venían solo por él… hmph, ya se podían ir a cotillear sobre él a otro lugar donde no las escuchase, aunque ellas no sabían que las escuchaba.

- **Pues… mmm…**

-**Ino, deberías recordar que a ella ya le gusta alguien.**

El ser de su interior agudizó su sentido de la escucha para escuchar mejor lo que decían y ante lo dicho por una de las dos chicas, gruñó amenazadoramente. ¿A ella ya le gustaba alguien? Pues mejor para él. Pero eso no se sentía bien del todo, no le gustaba el pensamiento de que a ella le gustase otro.

-**¡Tenten!** –Dijo en un grito ahogado la joven de pelo negro- **¡N-No!**

Un enorme olor a vergüenza le llegó hasta la nariz, tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Aquella joven era increíble, no le importaría que viniese cada día y, al parecer, tampoco a su otra mitad.

-**Oh, vamos, ¿por qué no nos dices quien es el chico?**

Sasuke miró de reojo a la mesa y las observó sin que nadie lo notase.

-**Ino, no la avasalles.**

Así que la rubia era Ino, la morena era Tenten y la de pelo negro era Hinata. Extraño trío formaban aquellas tres. Siguió atendiendo las otras mesas pero sin dejar de escuchar su conversación.

-**Deliciosas…** -susurró suavemente Hinata - **Están deliciosos…**

-**Te lo dije** –dijo Tenten- **cuando vinimos la otra vez Neji y yo lo comentamos, en esta cafetería hacen unos dulces muy buenos.**

-**Y tanto** –sonrió dulcemente la chica- **y, además, se nota que son hechos a mano. Poca gente las vende hechos manualmente, ahora solo son industriales.**

La voz de Hinata se fue apagando a medida que iba diciendo aquella frase y su exquisita fragancia era mezclada por un aroma a tristeza. Quiso hacer algo, su otra mitad se lo exigía, debía hacer algo, no podía dejarla de esa manera.

-**Pocas saben apreciar eso** –comentó Sussanah cerca suyo-,** la mayoría de las clientas vienen a ver al camarero.**

Él gruñó, el olor a satisfacción y diversión de la mujer era más que evidente, sabía que a la mujer de 60 años le divertía molestarlo y lo peor era que lo conseguía, ella era la única que sabía lo que él era pues también lo era. Ella le devolvió un sonido divertido que se parecía a una risa.

-**Pero lo que no se puede negar** –empezó a decir la rubia- **es que el camarero es… um… está… bueno, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir.**

Hinata se sonrojó y miró que él no las hubiese escuchado, grave error, sus miradas se encontraron y ella se sonrojó tanto que entre un tomate y ella no había diferencia de color. Mientras tanto, la rubia y la morena reían, no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Su otro yo gruñó de alegría al ver lo que había provocado en ella. _Oh, mierda…_ no podía ser…

-**¿Hinata?** –la llamó Tenten- **Son las seis.**

La cara de la chica pasó de del rojo al blanco en cuestión de segundos y un olor a preocupación se mezcló con su excitante olor. Las tres se levantaron y fueron hasta el mostrador, él fue hacía ellas, les dio la factura y tras pagar, las chicas se fueron; pero la rubia y la morena se encaminaron hacia una dirección contraria a la de la de su amiga, la de pelo negro empezó a correr y se perdió de su vista.

La tarde pasó aburrida, las chicas que venían era para verlo a él y alguna que otra pareja de enamorados que tendría una cita. Él seguía aburrido y arisco como siempre, pero su interno estaba bajo de ánimos desde que la chica se alejó. Cuando la chica se había marchado, le faltó poco para cogerla y decirle que no se fuera, que no deseaba perderla de vista.

A las ocho de la tarde, la cafetería cerró y solamente la dueña, Sussanah, y el camarero, Sasuke, quedaron en el local.

-**Y… ¿Por qué crees que es tu compañera?**

-**El lobo me lo dice.**

Simplemente no le podía decir que su pelo negro como la noche y sus ojos blancos y puros como la más pura de las luna llenas le encantaban, que su femenino aroma era como una droga para él, que la quería guardar y encerrar y que sólo la viese él, que el lobo en su interior ya le había dicho que quería que fuese, no, que era suya, que quería pegarle una paliza al chico que ocupaba su corazón, que quería protegerla a cualquier coste, que permaneciese a su lado, que deseaba conservar esa pureza que la rodeaba tanto como la quería destruir, que quería marcarla con su olor, hacer que se mezclasen, que ningún otro macho, humano o no, la tocase o se le acercase.

-**Pero sabes qué pasara si se entera de lo que somos** –interrumpió Sussanah- **no puedes ir ahí, reclamarla como tuya y decirle que eres un hombre-lobo, no puedes hacer eso. Y lo sabes.**

Su lobo interior discrepó, aunque ambos, humano y lobo, sabían que era cierto. No todos los humanos aceptaban que sus parejas no eran humanas y las seguían amando, Eiji, el esposo de Sussanah, lo había hecho… pero él había sido la excepción de la regla. La bestia interna gruñó en desaprobación, si Eiji lo había hecho, ¿porqué no Hinata? Él la había elegido de entre muchas más mujeres, sería por algo.

-**Ah… cabezotas.**

Un aroma a resignación y preocupación rodeó a Sussanah. Pocas veces la mujer-lobo había emitido ese aroma, siempre tenía un aroma jovial y animado a su alrededor. Solamente en dos ocasiones, quitando ese momento, Sasuke recordaba que Sussanah había estado en ese punto de preocupación: el día que lo encontró y cuando Eiji enfermó tanto.

-**Aah…** -el suspiro de Sussanah había sido largo y resignado- **Al menos, si lo haces, hazlo al método humano. Acércate, hazte su amigo, haz que se interese por ti y que se enamore perdidamente de ti. Entonces, una vez que tengas su amor y de asegurarte que es tu verdadera compañera, cuéntale lo que eres, lo que somos y… espera a ver su reacción.**

El lobo saltó de alegría y aulló, al menos tenía el apoyo de Sussanah para que le ayudase. Una compañera no era algo que se tomase a la ligera, una vez que se elegía a una compañera era para toda la vida y si ella o él te rechazaba, bueno, te quedabas soltero para siempre pues no podía enamorarte de nadie más, eras su compañero eterno y desearías su felicidad por encima de todo, incluso de tu propia vida. Comprendía que ella se preocupase por el tema, y se lo agradecía.

-**Bueno, tu tienes cosas que hacer, yo tengo las mías.**

Sasuke asintió, la mujer solía quedarse hasta tarde haciendo los dulces que se podían comer de un día a otro y los que eran mejores para comer ese mismo día los solía hacer ese día sobre la marcha. Y él, bueno, él tenía que regresar a casa y cuidar de que Tama estuviese bien, con comida en el comedero y el arenero bien limpio, pues su gata era muy majestuosa y escrupulosa, que él fuese un lobo no parecía importarle en nada a la gata, es más, cuando él se transformaba, ella solía ir y pedirle caricias antes de que él se marchase durante la noche a la montaña que había a unos cientos metros de donde él vivía.

Pero esa noche fue distinta, tras asegurarse de que la gata estuviese bien y darle las correspondientes caricias con el hocico, el lobo que era Sasuke no se dirigió hacia la montaña, buscó, encontró y siguió el aroma de Hinata hasta su casa, era una casa tradicional con sus jardines y demás. Se coló en los jardines y buscó la habitación que ocupaba la joven, por suerte para él, al ser noche de verano, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y pudo entrar, se quedó mirando a la chica que dormía, estaba algo destapada y parecía tener frío por lo que, con mucho cuidado, le volvió a pasar las sabanas de la cama encima de su cuerpo y la tapó. Ella se relajó pero también se despertó un poco.

Sasuke se paralizó, no podría ir a esconderse sin hacer ruido por lo que se quedó en la habitación, tampoco es que quisiese irse, la joven se despertó y lo miró somnolienta, le sonrió con dulzura, bajó de la cama y lo abrazó. Sasuke estuvo a punto de aullar de la alegría, pero se contuvo como pudo, no quería acabar de despertarla.

-**Eres calentito** –dijo la chica- **y suave y peludito, como un peluche. Siempre quise tener un animal de compañía.**

Él la tocó con el hocico y enterró su cabeza en su hombro.

-**Hace cosquillas** –rió suavemente Hinata- **Dime, ¿serías mi perrito?**

-**No soy un perro,** –le aclaró—**soy un lobo.**

La chica lo miró sorprendida y rió.

-**Bueno, pues señor lobo, ¿serías mi mascota, por favor?**

La chica lo miró ilusionada, ella quería que fuese su mascota, él quería ser algo más que mascota… pero si lo era, podría acercarse más a ella, a sus gustos, conocerla más y, por lo tanto, en su forma humana le será más fácil hacer que se enamorase de él.

-**Si.**

Hinata rió suavemente de la felicidad y lo abrazó fuerte, ¿cómo le podría negar algo cuando se vería tan feliz? Pero él no era una mascota, era un hombre-lobo…

-**Pero sólo puedo venir de noche, nada de paseos, nada de darme de comer.**

-**Ajajaja** –la chica rió más y aún así seguía siendo suave- **no importa, esto es un sueño. ¿Cómo podrías venir de día?**

El lobo hizo un sonido lastimero, ella creía que era un sueño, un producto de su imaginación.

-**No,** -dijo él, no quería que pensase que él no era real- **no es un sueño, soy real, estoy aquí y ahora, contigo, para siempre…**

La chica se apartó y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-**Pero si no fuese un sueño, ¿cómo me podrías habar? Eres un animal.**

Él se calló, era cierto, para ella no existían los hombre-lobo, no existían los cambiaforma, no existían los espíritus en los bosques ni nada de su mundo, para ella era un simple cuento de hadas…

-**Jeje, tienes razón…**

Le dolía el pecho, le dolía todo su ser, no quería que para ella esto sólo fuese un sueño, no quería que ella sólo pensase que era un mero cuento de hadas, un producto de su imaginación, no quería, no podía…

-**Levántate** –le dijo el lobo a la chica- **por favor.**

Él empezó a frotar su pelaje en el cuerpo de ella, en los lugares que sabía que conservarían su olor con intensidad: el cuello, detrás de las orejas, con su costado pasó su cuerpo por las piernas de ella para dejarle su aroma, con el cuello marcó sus brazos con su olor…

-**Ajaja** –rió de nuevo la muchacha- **me recuerdas a Akamaru.**

-**¿Akamaru?**

**-Así es, es el perro de mi mejor amigo, intenta hacer eso cada vez que me ve** –un sentimiento de posesión e ira se apoderó de Sasuke-** Kiba lo detiene, obviamente.**

_Para suerte del perro y el dueño_, pensó Sasuke. No quería ser un asesino, pero si hubiese llegado a marcar a Hinata y mezclar su olor con el suyo como acababa de hacer él, mataría a los bastardos con mucho gusto. Así que era mejor obtener información por el momento.

-**¿Kiba?**

-**Si**, -aclaró la chica- **lo conozco desde que soy pequeña, seguro que Akamaru te encantaría, es un perro muy amable aunque muy grande, su dueño es Kiba. Kiba va conmigo al colegio, los dos vamos a la Universidad de Konoha.**

Ya tenía algo de información sobre su relación, parecía que el chico la conocía muy bien y le paso por la cabeza que a lo mejor, era él el chico que a ella le gustaba. Sasuke soltó un gruñido de ira en un tono bajo, para que ella no lo escuchase.

-**Creo que deberías tumbarte en la cama, me quedaré contigo hasta que despiertes.**

Mientras Hinata estaba tumbada y sin dormirse, Sasuke estuvo contándole lo que olía, veía y oía en la montaña cada vez que se convertía en lobo, sin llegarle a decir información sobre lo que él era. Al cabo de un rato, en cuanto Hinata se durmió, Sasuke, poco a poco y sin hacer ruido, se marchó.

* * *

Y así, finaliza el primer capítulo de este fic \(w)/

Bueno, se que está en ranking M pero... no habrá lemon explicito, habrá pero no lo escribiré, lo pongo en M porque bueno, habrá peleas y malas palabras, por lo que... es M, se que los lectores, algunos, querrían lemon, sorry ;_;

Como podéis ver, Sasuke es un hombre-lobo, ¿el porqué de que sea así? Un libro que me he leído hace poco es la respuesta.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Consejo? ¿Quejas por que no pondré lemon? Un comentario me hará feliz y podréis poner vuestra opinión, va, que no cuesta nada más que unos minutos...

Mi fic se alimenta de vuestras opiniones, recordadlo.


	2. ¿Celoso?

Puede que a Sussanah le gustase la idea, incluso se rió cuando se lo dijo, pero a él le parecía la mayor idiotez que habría podido hacer, sólo lo hacía por ella, por la chica que acabaría siendo su compañera de por vida. Antes su lobo interior se habría quejado hasta el cansancio por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerró sus ojos un segundo mientras seguía a aquel humano, su nuevo tutor, por los pasillos de aquella universidad. Las chicas se le quedaban mirando y murmuraban cosas que ya había escuchado mil veces. Aquellos comentarios no le afectaban en nada, no si venía de ellas, pero sería otra cosa si lo dijese esa voz y esos labios, aaaah... entonces si, si que se le llenaría el pecho de orgullo y felicidad, si que le harían felices esos comentarios.

El profesor aquel dijo algo, no le prestaba atención, sólo quería ver pronto a la dueña de los ojos de la luna, de aquella a la que tanto amaba aullar los días en los que estaba llena y por ella, por Hinata, había vuelto a un lugar que no le gustaba, sólo por ella había vuelto a la Universidad, a estudiar algo. Puesto que tendría que estudiar algo, estudiaría veterinaria, los animales eran algo que le encantaban en especial los grandes mamíferos carnívoros y las aves rapaces por lo que, ¿qué mejor que estudiar eso?

-**Y esta es el aula de música** -dijo el hombre con voz orgullosa-,** aquí los del club de mús...**

-**No me interesa.**

Y realmente no le interesaba, ese hombre colmaba su poca paciencia, ¿acaso no le podía enseñar el aula donde se encontraba ella? Sólo había vuelto a ponerse en la universidad por la chica, sólo por ella, no quería nada más que estar cerca suyo.

Dos chicos, uno rubio y un moreno, iban corriendo hacia ellos, el moreno quien estaba algo enfadado perseguía al rubio que no paraba de reír y sonreír a su perseguidor.

-**¡Uzumaki, Inuzuka!** -gritó el maestro, sorprendiendo a ambos- **¡Deteneos! ¿Qué hacéis corriendo por los pasillos?**

Los dos chicos empezaron a parar en cuanto el profesor les llamó, ambos lo miraban pero ninguno parecía asustado o arrepentido.

-**Llegamos tarde** -explicó el moreno- **Naruto se entretuvo en el baño.**

-**No es mi culpa** -replicó el rubio- **no sabia que la leche de esta mañana estaba en mal estado, Kiba.**

Sasuke prestó atención a esa última palabra, lo examinó de la cabeza a los pies y una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios, si el Kiba de Hinata era él, no sería nada difícil llegar al corazón de la chica.

-**¡Oh, vaya!** -gritó sorprendido el rubio antes de que el profesor les echase bronca- **¿Quién es él, Iruka-sensei?**

- **Él es vuestro nuevo compañero** -explicó Iruka-** su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.**

-**Encantado,** -el rubio se acercó, ofreciéndole la mano- **mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el suyo es Kiba Inuzuka.**

-**Hmph.**

Sasuke estaba más interesado en el moreno pero no lo demostraría pero, aún así, se acercó al chico y lo miró desafiantemente, su lobo apoyó esa acción. Entonces, notó algo, era una olor muy tenue, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, esa olor inconfundible a... cambiaforma. Kiba era un cambiaforma, y no parecía muy hábil en esconder su esencia. ¿Cuál seria su otra forma? Por lo que sabía de Hinata, él tenia un perro por lo que sería un cánido. Decidió liberar un poco de su propia esencia para que el Inuzuka la captara y por su reacción, había notado que la reconocía y la única persona que llevaba ese olor, aparte de él mismo, era Hinata.

Sonrió de lado mientras se alejaba, su lobo había hecho un sonido de satisfacción por la reaccion del moreno, los dos chicos se miraron extrañados por el comportamiento del pelinegro mientras Iruka le seguía mostrando las diferentes clases y aulas que habían. Al cabo de una hora, Sasuke e Iruka volvieron a encontrarse en la sala de profesores, Iruka le dio un papel donde se encontraba impreso su horario.

-**Aquí esta tu horario** -dijo el castaño-**, espero que te adaptes y te pongas al día cuanto antes, por ahora date una vuelta, hemos entrado en la hora del descanso mientras te enseñaba las instalaciones. En unos 15 minutos tendrás clase. Suerte.**

Sasuke se alejó sin despedirse, aún tenia 15 minutos para encontrar a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, quería encontrarla cuanto antes, quería estar cerca suyo, quería estar cerca suyo para volver a ver esa ira en los ojos de aquel cambiaforma mientras él estaba cerca de Hinata. No tardó en encontrarla, solamente tuvo que seguir aquella fragancia que estaba grabada a fuego en su mente en cuanto la encontró.

El perfume de aquella chica le llevó hasta uno de los jardines, ahí sentados estaban Tenten, Ino, los dos chicos de antes, cuatro chicos más, una pelirrosada y su luna, su hermosa luna, Hinata. Ahora, la cuestión era cómo acercarse a aquel grupo, no podía entrar sin más, antes lo habría hecho sin dudar, pero ahora no, gracias al cielo, en cuanto la mirada de la chica rubia se posó en él, la de las otras personas del grupo también lo hicieron. La pelirrosa y la rubia se levantaron corriendo y empezaron a dirigirse hacia él, mientras sonreían ambas discutían, susurrando, a quien de las dos había estado mirando. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Él sólo tenia ojos para una mujer y esa mujer estaba charlando animadamente con el moreno que había conocido hacia unas horas.

-**Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.**

**-Eres el camarero del "Luna de lobos", ¿verdad? -**Dijo la rubia mientras la pelirrosa le fulminaba con la mirada- **te vi ayer, fui con unas amigas. Yo soy Ino Yamanaka.**

**-Lo sé.**

La chica pareció sorprendida y tímida por su respuesta pero la olor que emanaba de su cuerpo era pura satisfacción, si solo supiese que la recordaba por la pelinegra... Gruñó por lo bajo cuando el Inuzuka, a lo lejos, le había quitado un poco de comida que le había quedado en los labios a su ojos de luna, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara. Olió algo familiar, era el olor de un lobo, provenía de la mujer de pelo rosa, ella era una mujer-loba, habían muy pocas, Sussanah dijo que de mujeres-lobas solo quedaban 40 en todo el mundo.

-**Oye... -**llamó Sakura- **¿porqué no te sientas con nosotros?**

**-Sería un placer.**

Fue caballeroso pues le habían dado una oportunidad de oro para acercarse a su futura compañera. En cuanto llegaron, las dos chicas se pelearon por quien se sentaba al lado de Sasuke pues donde se habían sentado antes estaban lejos la una de la otra. Sasuke, sin esperar, se sentó donde se había sentado la Yamanaka, pues así estaría junto a la pelinegra. A Inuzuka pareció que no le gustó eso, pero él lo disfruto, tanto por molestarle a él como por sentarse al lado de aquella mujer.

-**Tenten, Hinata -**llamó la rubia- **Este es el camarero de ayer, ¿os acordáis?**

Las dos chicas asintieron.

-**Yo soy Tenten. -**Dijo la morena de los moños.-**Y la chica a tu izquierda es Hinata Hyuga.**

**-Yo soy...** -Empezó a decir un chico que estaba algo rellenito-** Choji Akimichi.**

-**Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga****.-**Dijo uno de los chicos, que compartía los mismos ojos que su compañera- **Soy primo de Hinata.**

**-¡Rock Lee! -**Dijo un chico que vestía algo extravagante- **Compartamos la flor de la juventud juntos, eeeh... ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-¡Compartamos la flor de la juventud, Sasuke Uchiha!**

**-Shino Aburame.**

Este último era extraño, recordaba haber escuchado ese apellido en algún lugar pero no recordaba donde. Tras interrogarle sobre qué estudiaría, si tenia algún hobby, si tenia novia, porqué trabajaba en la cafetería, y otras cosas sin importancia, Hinata se disculpó, debía ir a ver al profesor Hatake para darle unos informes. Con la excusa que era nuevo y quería conocer a los profesores, pidió si la podía acompañar, tras un sonrojo, un tartamudeante "si" y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se levantó y caminó con la pelinegra. El trayecto fue en silencio casi todo el rato, a él le gustaba el silencio y ella no sabía que decir, y en silencio llegaron hasta una de las clases.

-**A-aquí los estudiantes de vet-veterinaria-**empezó a explicar Hinata- **es-estudiamos mic-microbiologia, con Kurenai-sensei.**

**-Tranquila, Hinata.-**La intentó calmar Sasuke- **No tienes porque estar intimidada delante de mi, soy inofensivo.**

_Al menos contigo, con los demás, y más con ese perro bastardo de Inuzuka, lo seré tanto como el lobo alfa que soy._Pensó Sasuke para si mismo mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y asentía.

**-Sasuke... **

**-¿Si, Hinata?**

**-Umm... N-no, na-nada...**

La chica se sonrojó, él estuvo apunto de hacerlo cuando ella dijo su nombre con esa voz tan dulce y aterciopelada que ella poseía. Echó una mirada a su físico, ahora que ella estaba de espaldas a él rebuscando entre cajones. Su pelo negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, una sudadera ancha y marrón junto a unos pantalones negros tapaban su cuerpo, unas bambas negras cubrían sus pies, haciendo juego con el pantalón. Los pechos que tan bien se habían notado con aquel pijama que había vestido la noche anterior ahora eran apenas notables, pero sabia que estaban allí. Tenía ganas de levantar aquella sudadera y de volverlos a ver, desnudos o no, pero quería volverlos a ver. Un escalofrió llegó a la mujer, posiblemente por aquella mirada tan intensa y llena de deseo que le dedicaba, sin ella enterarse, el chico que tenía detrás.

Cuando Hinata volvió a girarse hacia Sasuke, llevaba un buen montón de papeles que Sasuke le arrebató.

-**Gracias... Aunque debe ser pesado...**

Hinata se sonrojó por el gesto de Sasuke. Inocente Hinata. Sasuke quería aquellos papeles por dos motivos, uno era para ganar puntos, el otro porque o mantenía sus manos ocupabas o acabarían en el cuerpo de ella.

-**No te preocupes, no pesan nada.**

_Al menos no para un hombre-lobo. ¿Quién es el idiota qué hacia que una mujer como Hinata llevase tal peso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella era frágil, qué debía ser protegida? _Su lobo gruñó, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke.

-**Deberíamos ir a entregarlos ya, ¿no? **-Dijo Sasuke, mirando la hora- **En nada se acaba el descanso.**

Ambos se dirigieron, en silencio, a la sala de profesores. Cuando abrieron la puerta, salió un terrible aroma a tensión que podría haber tirado al suelo a Sasuke. Sólo habían dos personas en aquella sala y de las dos irradiaba aquella tensión: Iruka y un profesor de pelo blanco.

-**Hatake-sensei, aquí tiene los informes.**

**-Oh, si, gracias. Perdona por las molestias**

Hinata sonrió y ambos se marcharon, Hinata hizo una reverencia al despedirse.

Al cerrar la puerta, el timbre sonó, anunciando que se debían retomar las clases. Cuando llegaron a la clase que les correspondía, la de parasitología con Ebisu-sensei, Sasuke se dio cuenta que tanto Kiba como Hinata iban con él. Su lobo le gruñó de satisfacción, estaría más tiempo con ella.

Al acabar las clases que quedaban, Sasuke se dirigió a Hinata y le dijo que esperaría que esa tarde, Hinata volviese a la cafetería, que Sussanah iba a preparar unos pasteles especiales por un evento de la cafetería, Hinata le aseguró que estaría allí, no sin antes sonrojarse. Kiba les miraba con recelo y el lobo de Sasuke se regocijo ante la visión de aquella mirada.

-¡**Oh, a mi también me gustaría ir!**

Una voz le sorprendió, no había visto llegar al rubio. Hinata se sonrojó y dejó de respirar por un segundo.

-¡**Na-Na-Naru-Naruto!**

El lobo gruñó, tubo ganas de coger a Hinata y abrazarle, parecía que ya sabía quien le gustaba a su compañera, el idiota y despreocupado del rubio. No iba a permitir que un imbécil e inútil como él le quitase a la que sería su compañera.

-**¿Porqué no vamos todos juntos?**

Esta vez fue Kiba el que habló, Sasuke quería pegarle un puñetazo. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Acaso no se daba cuenta que él ya se tendría que haber rendido, Sasuke ya la había reclamado como suya con su olor, aunque temporalmente y sin que ella lo supiese, ¿no podía darse por vencido? No, ¿verdad? El lobo y Sasuke gruñeron a la vez y Kiba sonrió.

-**¿Porqué no paso a buscarte con Akamaru antes de ir a la tienda, Hina?**

**-No se admiten perros en el loca, Inuzuka. Sussan es alérgica a los perros y si ella se acercase a alguno de vosotros, podría tener una reacción y acabar en el hospital.**

Obviamente era un ataque contra él, más que contra su perro y Sussanah no era alérgica a los perros, pero ellos no lo sabían y él se podía aprovechar de eso.

-**Oh, entonces mejor otro día, Kiba.**

Kiba asintió pero le dirigió una mirada de odio a Sasuke por ello.

-¡**Pues invitaré a Sakura y a los demás!-**El rubio salió corriendo- **¡Hasta luego!**

Al cabo de unas horas, Sasuke se encontraba en la cafetería, atendiendo mesas cuando por la puerta entraron los aromas de las personas de su facultad y su amada futura compañera. Todos le saludaron en mayor o menor medida y se sentaron. Sasuke les dijo que evento había, con relación a la temática de la cafetería los días de luna llena, Sussanah preparaba unas galletas redondas con fondant que representaban la luna. Tras tomar la orden, Sasuke se la llevó a Sussanah quien preparó lo pedido mientras Sasuke atendía las otras mesas. Escuchó entonces como una de las clientas insultaba a alguien, sin hacer mayor caso, ignoró a la clienta y siguió sirviendo, no era la primera vez que las clientas se quejaban de sus problemas en la cafetería.

-A-**Anoche tuve un sueño mu-muy extraño, -**comentó Hinata-** soñé que un perro, no, un lo-lobo venía a casa, era precioso, su pelaje era negro, sus ojos del mas puro rojo, era hermoso y cautivador...**

Sasuke se ruborizó levemente desde la otra punta de la sala, su lobo interior aulló de orgullo y satisfacción por lo dicho por la joven. Miró hacia donde estaba ella, quería ver que expresión tenia. Hinata sonreía levemente, con mucho cariño, sus ojos blancos reflejaban la pureza y dulzura de su alma, sus blancas mejillas estaban adornadas por un ligero tono rosado.

-**¿Y qué pasaba?**

**-Pues...** -comenzó a relatar la joven Hyuga a la pregunta de Sakura- **accedía a ser mi mascota y me acariciaba, pasaba su cuello, hocico y costado por mi cuerpo, dándome caricias tiernas... me hacía cosqui...**

**-Hinata,** -dijo la Haruna-** si vuelves a soñar con él, rechazalo.**

**-Sakura tiene razón, **-Kiba le daba la razón a Sakura mientras miraba con odio a Sasuke de reojo-** debes rechazar sus caricias.**

**-Es solo un su-sueño, a-aunque sea un lo-lobo, es u-un sueño, no os preocupéis. Aunque ese lobo era más grande que los que he visto hasta ahora... y... bu-bueno... su voz... me... me era familiar... **-Hinata miró a Sasuke de reojo mientra se sonrojaba, Sasuke no se perdió ese gesto- **como... si... si ya.. ya la hubiese oído antes.**

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa, dándoles el pedido a cada uno. Cuando le entregó el pedido a Kiba, le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando miró a Hinata le dio una verdadera sonrisa, de esas que pocas veces le salían, de esas que harían derretir a sus fans y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de darle un posesivo beso en esos labios que ella poseía y que le volvían loco.

No podía esperar a que fuese de noche, aunque tendría que ser cuidadoso, la luna llena le afectaría...

* * *

Y... hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, hasta el miércoles como mínimo no creo que actualice el fic ;_;

Ya sabéis, toca esperar a que tenga tiempo y darme un review, que vuestros reviews me han dado la felicidad y energía necesarias para este capitulo.

Que conste que no odio a Kiba ni a Sakura, pero alguien ha de ser el "malo" de la peli, ¿no? Si no, un Sasuke posesivo no podría mostrar sus sentimientos.

Estrenando la categoría: Respondiendo Reviews \(*w*)/

_**Dniizz**_: Aye, Sasuke le dirá lo que es, pero el cuando es un misterio, incluso para mi. Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

_**Lola:**_Me alegro que te gustase a pesar de que no lees este tipo de historia. Espero que el capitulo te guste y sigas leyendo esta historia, gracias.

_**RukiaNeechan:**_Aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te guste, un Sasuke posesivo es... no tengo palabra para describirle, es... puramente genial, me encanta escribir una historia en la que Sasuke es posesivo y celoso (pero con celos de los buenos, los malos son malos D: ) Gracias por leer este fic, ¡disfruta!

**_EyesGray-sama:_ **Intento hacer buena ortografía aunque a veces se me cuela alguna letra o algún acento... Me alegro que pienses que es genial, disfruta de esta continuación y gracias por leer.

_**Fer:**_Nay, no me leí _Prince of Wolves_, aunque al buscar la sinopsis me ha parecido interesante por lo que me lo leeré, del que me he inspirado es_ Children of the Moon_ de Monroe, Lucy, es literatura romántica histórica paranormal.

_**Pinky Pinky:**_ Se que esta historia merece lemon, pero me cuesta hacer lemon pues si lo escribo, podría pasarme casi dos semanas sin actualizar pues me gusta que sea un lemon bonito, romántico y elegante... No se si acabaré poniendo, todo depende de mi inspiración y de como avance la historia. Gracias por leer y que hayas disfrutado de este cap.

_**Magic ann love:**_ Aquí tienes la continuación, me alegro que leas "Romance entre un lobo y su luna" y que hayas disfrutado, ¡gracias!

**_Caro525:_ **Con respecto al lemon como le dije a _**Pinky Pinky**_, gracias por leer y que disfrutes del cap!

_**Saara-chan94:**_Me alegro que pienses que es tierno ^^ ¡Gracias por leer y disfruta!

**_Miyu Sakuma Kujo:_ **A todos nos gusta ese Sasuke lobuno (?) La idea es que caigas al lado oscuro y te vicies al SasuHina ewe viciatee~~ Gracias por leerlo y que lo hayas disfrutado.

Y ya sabéis, este fic se alimenta de vuestros reviews, ¿no veis como he actualizado tan rápido?


	3. Planeando la excursión

Había pasado una semana, pero aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior...

_"En cuanto se transformó fue corriendo hacia casa de su hermosa y humana luna, entró a la habitación donde ella estaba y la despertó, quería ver esa parte que le tenia confianza que pensaba que no era más que un sueño y abría su corazón a él, sin tartamudear, sin estar nerviosa, relajada._

**_-Hhmmm? Oh, señor lobo..._**

_La chica se levantó de la cama, delicadamente, y le acarició el costado de su cara, él apoyó su cabeza en la blanquecina mano, dándole a entender que él quería más y más caricias, ella se las concedió, pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada, ambos no eran muy habladores, disfrutaban del silencio, el único sonido que provenía de aquella habitación y que solo podía escuchar Sasuke, eran las respiraciones de ambos y el ruido que hacía la mano de la chica al pasar por el negro pelaje del cuello del animal. Hasta que la suave y floja risa de la chica rompió el silencioso hechizo que se había formado en esa habitación._

_-**¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a un chico que ha venido hoy a la universidad.**_

_Sasuke se sorprendió, hablaba de él._

**_-Él también es muy silencioso, y parece que a Ino y a Sakura les gusta, es muy atractivo, es cierto. Su nombre es Sasuke._**

_Él se sonrojo internamente, ella hablaba de él, ella incluso dijo que él era atractivo, su pecho se llenó de felicidad y orgullo. Solo con ella le pasaba esto. Pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarlo, debía hacerlo aunque doliese._

**_-Y a ti, ¿quién te gusta?"_**

Aún ahora se arrepentía de haberlo preguntado. ¿Porqué lo preguntó? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ella tubo que reaccionar de esa manera?

"_L__a chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajo la mirada, pero a la vez también sonrió tímida pero se notaba que aquella sonrisa que tenía era de alegría._

**_-Esto sería difícil de hacer si esto no fuera un sueño... A-a mi... m-me gust-gusta Na-Na-Naru-Naruto... _**_-ella se sonrojó aún más si se podía, estaba nerviosa al confesarlo pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando- **Lo conozco desde hace un año... es alegre, obstinado con su sueño, muy divertido, es confiable y amigable, siempre sonríe, es como un día de sol por su carácter y por su físico, su pelo es rubio como el sol y sus ojos del azul cielo más bonito que he visto...**_

_Ella había empezado a sonrojarse después que comparó al chico con un día de sol. Toda la alegría que había sentido porque le había dicho atractivo se esfumó dejando paso a la tristeza y un pinchazo doloroso en el pecho..._

_**-Y... ¿Qué piensas del otro chico, Sasuke?**  
_

_**-Hm... es amable, trabaja en la cafetería a la que últimamente voy, es callado, es guapo, pero... a veces me resulta intimidante... no se que puede estar pensando o sintiendo... y su voz... bueno, la tuya se parece mucho a la de él, me pregunto porqué... "**_

Le había dicho que era intimidante, eso le había sentado fatal... Aún ahora, una semana después de aquello, le seguía doliendo, intentaba demostrarle lo que sentía... que ella no se acobardase...

**-¿En qué piensas? **-dijo Ino a su derecha- **Pareces muy ausente.**

**-Hmph... **-"_me resulta intimidante... no se que puede estar pensando o sintiendo..."** -**_**En que necesito unas vacaciones... **

**- Ya se, ¿porqué no vamos a mi casa de montaña este fin de semana?** -Propuso el Inuzuka- **Oh, cierto, Sasuke trabaja y no podrá venir.**

Tanto la rubia como la pelirosa se quejaron de que si él no iba, ellas tampoco, Naruto se quejaba pues quería ir y empezaron una discusión de si ir o no ir que acabó siendo sentenciada por el Uchiha al recordar la fecha que se aproximaba.

-**Iré, pero tendrá que ser a partir de este lunes.** -informó el pelinegro-** Inuzuka, ¿crees que nos podríamos quedar de lunes a domingo?**

Todos miraron al castaño para saber la respuesta, todos exceptuando Choji, Shino y Hinata.

**-Si.**

La mayoría soltaron grititos de alegría, cada uno tenia motivos diferentes para ir, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de la persona que se acercó a ellos.

**-Vaya, vaya... así que la semana que viene se van de excursión en vez de quedarse estudiando en casa como se supone que tendrían que hacer la semana antes de los exámenes... **-la alegría cesó al momento y todos miraron al dueño de la voz, Iruka- **Espero que...**

El profesor de repente calló, Sasuke se fijó en él pues de repente, pasó de estar algo enfadado a dolido, el aroma que desprendía se lo hizo notar, entonces vio como la cara de Iruka reflejaba dolor, un dolor como él que él mismo había sentido al saber los sentimientos de Hinata aquella noche... Siguió la dirección de los ojos del hombre y vio que iban a parar al hombre que conoció el primer día de universidad, el hombre de pelo blanco, Kakashi Hatake.

-**¿Iruka?**

**Oh, uhmm... lo siento... Estudiad mucho, yo me marcho.**

Dicho y hecho, Iruka se marchó tras decir eso. El timbre sonó y todos se pusieron en pie, pero cuando él iba a empezar a caminar, Sakura lo detuvo agarrándole de la camiseta.

_"-**¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ella? -**le detuvo un lobo de pelaje rojizo tan claro que parecía rosa- **¿Porqué Hinata? ¿¡Porqué una humana!? ¡Te dí la señal para que me pudieses reclamar!**_

_Sasuke recordó lo que una vez le contó Sussanah: cuando una mujer-lobo daba la señal para ser reclamada por un macho, si el macho no había encontrado a su compañera sagrada, el lobo debía reclamarla como suya. _

_**-Estoy seguro que ella es mi compañera sagrada.**_

_**-¡Falso! ¡A ella le gusta Naruto, no tú!**_

_Sasuke en ese momento, con toda la potencia de su cuerpo animal, arremetió contra ella, otra cosa que le había dicho Sussanah era que jamás un lobo, ya fuese hembra o macho, podía ser irrespetuoso con un alfa, excepto cuando ambos eran alfas. Cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de llegar hacia la hembra, otros dos cánidos aparecieron: uno era un perro blanco bastante grande y el otro un_ Canis lupus itacus _bastante más grande que los normales.  
_

_-**¡Kiba!**_

_Ambos lobos macho se gruñeron entre ellos. Amenazándose el uno al otro. Sasuke se vería en desventaja si no fuese por el tipo de lobo que él era, _Canis lupus crassodon, _pero él era más grande que sus homologos únicamente lobos y de color negro. Un gran lobo blanco apareció de repente, era el más grande que Sasuke había visto en su vida, incluso más grande que su padre o su hermano. El lobo blanco dijo una sola palabra y los otros dos lobos machos obedecieron inmediatamente."_

**-Siento lo de ayer... ya le eché la bronca a Kiba...**

**-Hmph, al menos no acabó en pelea.**

Sasuke hizo un movimiento brusco y se deshizo del agarre de la mujer. Fue caminando algo rápido hacia donde estaban los demás, estos hablaban sobre la excursión que ocurriría en poco más de dos días. Sussanah le agradecería el gesto de marcharse aquella semana, siempre se marchaba Sussanah cuando la fecha se acercaba, nunca él, y siempre ella debía volver por la mañana para hacerle de comer y luego marcharse, este año sería diferente, este año ella podría quedarse en casa tranquilamente.

-**Pues el lunes a las nueve de la mañana en la calle principal, cada uno deberá buscarse la vida para ir, los que tenemos coches podemos llevar a los que no sepan conducir. ****¿Quienes sabéis conducir? -**Shikamaru preguntó y Sasuke, Kiba y Neji respondieron afirmativamente.- **¿****Todos tenéis coche?**

**-Yo tengo moto.**

Todos miraron a Sasuke, él era el único que tenía moto entonces.

**-Yo me quedaré repasando** -dijo Rock Lee-,** el profesor quiere darme clases extras para subir mis notas.**

**-Disponemos de dos coches para cuatro personas y una moto para dos, que problemático. **-Suspiró el Nara- **Neji, ¿puedes llevar a Tenten y Hinata? Kiba, llevaras a Shino, Choji, Ino, Naruto y a mi, ya que tienes el coche de seis plazas y Sasuke llevas a Sakura.**

**-No, yo llevaré a Sakura.**

**-No, yo iré con Sasuke**

**-No, la frentona no irá con Sasuke, iré yo.**

**-Pues iré yo en su moto.**-acabó Shikamaru- **Que problemático.****  
**

**-No. Ningún otro hombre, a parte de mi, subirá a esa moto.**

No habían ni empezado la excursión y ya se peleaban.

**-Iré yo con Sasuke. **-acabó la discusión Tenten- **Kiba irá con Sakura, Choji, Ino y Naruto, Neji que vaya con Hinata, Shikamaru y Shino. Ya está, arreglado. ¿Alguna objeción?**

Nadie se quejó.

**-Perfecto. Hasta esta tarde Neji, Hinata. Hasta el lunes a los demás.**

Cada uno fue hacia donde le tocaba ir, Sasuke junto a Hinata y Kiba, este último le dedicaba algunas miradas de vigilancia y odio.

Se lo pasaría muy, muy bien toda esa semana que estarían de excursión.

**-El lunes me iré de excursión pero... no estoy segura... he de estudiar si no, no aprobaré y... padre se enfadará.**

La chica acariciaba relajada el pelaje negro del lobo.

**-Pidele ayuda a alguno de tus compañeros de clase que vayan**.

**-Sólo van Sasuke y Kiba y Kiba también necesita ayuda para aprobar.**

**-Pídele ayuda a Sasuke.**

**-Pero... no se... ¿y-y si se... molesta?**

**-No creo, dale una oportunidad, puede que te sorprendas.**

**-U-uhm...**

La chica se tumbó e la cama y él se quedó con ella hasta que se quedó dormida, tras eso, se marchó.

* * *

Siento haber tardado pero hubo problemas en casa y no pude escribir.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me han hecho muy muy feliz x3 Esta vez no los contestaré de uno en uno si no que será en general.

Primero, aquí tenéis la continuación, sé que os ha sorprendido que Sasuke sea un lobo y no el vampiro o demonio que suele ser, me alegro que os guste la idea de que sea lobo, a la pregunta de qué es Shino: es una sorpresa, tendréis que esperar, solo digo que os llevareis unas cuantas sorpresas aún. Jujujujuju

Lo que si que os he de avisar es que trataré un poco el tema de la homosexualidad, esto no se va a convertir en un yaoi (mayoritariamente porque es un sasuhina y por lo tanto, hetero) me explico, en muchos fics de relación hetera le falta alguna traza de algún personaje homosexual y quiero tratar de romper eso... os quería avisar, espero que no os importe D: No os preocupéis esto no será un SasuNaru (aunque si es cierto que he escrito fics de esta pareja xD), ahora, ¿quién será la "pareja" homosexual? Pues... es fácil adivinarlo, Kakashi con Iruka, pero no os preocupéis, el fic se basará en la relación de Sasuke y Hinata pero también trataré de fondo otras parejas, como la de Kakashi y Iruka, Neji x Tenten y tal. Espero que no os importe o dejéis de ver el fic por ello D:

Y tras esto... Mi fic se alimenta de vuestros reviews. :D


	4. La tormenta

Narración

**-Hablan **

_"Pensamiento o recuerdo"_

Lectura

* * *

Había salido de la casa de Kiba con buen tiempo y ahora se encontraba atrapada en medio de una tormenta, ¿cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Por fortuna llegó a una cabaña cuando un poco de nieve empezó a acumularse, así que estaría a salvo de enfermar o algo.

**-¿Cómo puede haber una tormenta tan fuerte en pleno verano?**

La chica suspiró, no lo entendía, hacia dos días se moría de calor y ahora estaba atrapada en una cabaña por culpa de una tormenta, si hubiese estado en la ciudad no habría habido ni nieve ni granizo como había en ese momento, pero era lo que tenía estar en una montaña, el clima era más frío y la lluvia se había convertido en nieve en algunos momentos. Habría ido a la casa de su amigo pero con el temporal había sido más acertado buscar y encontrar esa cabaña, tenía que agradecer a Kiba por decirles que habían muchas cabañas de los guardas forestales.

**-Empieza a hacer frío...**

La cabaña era fría y oscura así que lo mejor sería hacer un fuego en la chimenea, se puso a buscar por los cajones de los escasos muebles y encontró lo que buscaba, leyó las instrucciones:

Poner una pastilla entre medio de los materiales que se usarán para encender la fogata, con la ayuda de un mechero encender el fuego y ayudar a que éste coja fuerza y pueda arder sin apagarse.

Tenía sólo un problema, ella no tenía mechero u otra cosa para encender nada, así que de poco le servirían las pastillas de carbón esas que había encontrado... Si sólo su amado Naruto estuviese ahí, él sabría que hacer, la animaría, le diría que todo estaba bien, intentaría hacer, inútilmente, un poco de fuego con dos palos, como en las pelis, y ella se animaría y no se sentiría tan sola. No podía salir mientras hubiese la tormenta y la fría, oscura y solitaria estancia en la que se encontraba no la ayudaban mucho, le recordaban cosas de cuando era pequeña. Cosas que quería olvidar. Si tan sólo estuviese ahí Naruto...

_"__Jugaba felizmente con su primo en su habitación cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido que venia del piso de abajo de la casa, los dos niños se detuvieron y miraron hacía la puerta, después se miraron a los ojos y fueron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, al llegar se encontraron a los mayores: su tío, su abuela que llevaba a su hermana pequeña de dos años durmiendo en sus brazos miraban al suelo con una mirada triste y resignada. Su padre agachado en el suelo llorando y en sus brazos su dormida madre._

_****__-Abuela,__ -llamó la niña a su abuela al ver aquella escena- **¿Porqué padre está llorando y mamá durmiendo? ¿Está cansada?**_

_Pero nada más lejos de la verdad, su madre no dormía, su madre había muerto... y con ella la felicidad de la familia. Su padre no podía ni verla, ella era demasiado parecida físicamente a su madre y eso a su padre le provocaba dolor, cada vez que la niña aparecía frente a los ojos de Hiashi ella veía como su padre la miraba con dolor, su madre era una gran mujer, había sido el amor de por vida de su padre y había muerto a la temprana edad de 28 años._

_Aquella noche, y las siguientes por varios meses, ella había dormido a duras penas, siempre acurrucada en la esquina de su cama, siempre abrazada a sus rodillas en posición fetal, llorando hasta quedarse dormida... Su madre había muerto y su padre no podía verla... _

_Tubo que pasar todas las adversidades de ir creciendo absolutamente sola, gracias a su amiga de la infancia Tenten, dos años mayor que ella, fue que entendió muchas cosas como porqué sangraba una vez al mes, qué debía ponerse, comprarse por primera vez ropa interior superior y demás cosas. Tenten no sólo era su mejor amiga desde pequeñas y novia de su primo Neji, Tenten era como una madre o una hermana mayor para ella."_

Se acurruco en una esquina, intentando mantener la poca calidez que tenía, sabía que debía quitarse la ropa pues al menos el anorak estaba empapado, pero ya sea por la vergüenza o por la esperanza de que aún así mantuviese su cuerpo cálido, no se lo quitó.

Empezaba a tener sueño, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, a penas notaba los dedos de sus pies y manos. Se acurruco más. "_No, debo mantenerme despierta..."_ Pensó para sus adentros, empezaba a sentirse cada vez más y más cansada, su cuerpo entumecido por un frío helado. Sus cuerpos más y más y más pesados, iban cerrándose poco a poco, inconscientemente... su cuerpo cada ves más y más y más relajado... ya no notaba el frío... sentía sólo unas enormes ganas de dormir...

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Cuando pasó un tiempo, recobró la consciencia. Se estaba cálido y reconfortante, había dormido como no lo había hecho en años, desde que murió su madre. No quería despertarse, se estaba muy bien, estaba cómoda, relajada y a gusto. No abriría los ojos, no podía, estaba tan pero tan cómoda que se quedaría así para siempre jamás. Se movió un poco para acomodarse más.

**-Mnnmm...**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, eso no lo había hecho ella. No. Abrió sus ojos y en cuanto la neblina de recién despertada se disipó miró y vio que estaba tapada por una manta de base roja, con unas lineas blancas verticales y horizontales y allí donde las rayas se cortaban, formando cuadros de color verde. Pero no solo eso, esa manta tenían un par de manos que no eran las de ella.

Su cara pasó de blanca a roja en cuestión de un segundo y antes de pensarlo, estaba de pie, tras pegar un grito de vergüenza. Miró a aquel al que había estado usando de colchón, a aquel que la había tenido apoyada en su cuerpo, él se estaba empezando a despertar, seguramente por su chillido. Pero eso a ella ahora mismo no le importaba, tenía en la cabeza una serie de pensamientos: Había estado a punto de morir, había sido salvada, había dormido apoyada en el cuerpo de alguien, ese alguien era un hombre, ese hombre le había salvado la vida, había dormido como nunca en mucho tiempo, ese hombre era cálido, ese hombre estaba despertando, ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha.

**-Buenos dias.**

Hinata en ese momento deseaba que se abriera un agujero y se la tragase, Sasuke Uchiha, había dormido apoyada encima de Sasuke Uchiha, de un chico que apenas hacia una semana que conocía, no, no era posible, eso era un sueño, una pesadilla, ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla y estaba a punto de morir congelada. Seguro.

**-¿Te encuentras bien? **-Preguntó el Uchiha- **¿Aún sufres algún síntoma de hipotermia?**

Vale, no, no estaba soñando. ¡Había dormido mientras era abrazada por Sasuke Uchiha! Y no solo eso, el chico solo llevaba pantalones, mostrando al aire su torso excepto por la manta que le tapaba los hombros. Y entonces se dio cuenta, ella empezaba a tener frio y la mirada del chico no estaba precisamente en su cara, si no más bien en... ¡Cristo! ¡Estaba desnuda!

**-¡N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no mires! **-se dio la vuelta, dandole la espalda al moreno, ruborizada como una loca por la vergüenza- **¡****No mires!**

**-De acuerdo.**

Entonces notó algo, Sasuke le había puesto la manta por encima, para taparla.

**-Tápate, ayer cuando te encontré estabas con hipotermia y a punto de morir. Me asuste. **-el joven se apartó de ella mientras le daba la explicación- **¿Estás loca? Cómo se te ocurre permanecer con la ropa mojada? ¿No te enseñaron métodos de supervivencia? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a encontrarte?**

**- Lo... Lo si-sien-siento... p-por eso... -**empezó a decir la chica- **¿****e-e-estoy a-así...?**

**-Sí. **-añadió Sasuke, estaba algo sonrojado pero su voz sólo mostraba un tono neutro- **Te... bueno, te tuve que quitar la ropa, estabas fría como el hielo, encontré la manta y, bueno, pues me quité el jersey y tuve que abrazarte para que entraras en calor.**

La chica se sonrojó, él era el primer chico que veía su cuerpo sin más ropa que la íntima y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. No, se desmayó en cuanto su compañero de universidad terminó la frase.

Escuchó un sonido seco y se giró, Hinata estaba en el suelo, desmayada, se acercó corriendo, la abrazó y le tocó la frente, al menos no parecía tener fiebre, ¿de qué se habría desmayado? La recogió del suelo cual princesa, pero sin poder evitarlo, miró el cuerpo femenino. Aún recordaba lo ocurrido la pasada noche.

_"**-Sasuke, de verdad siento lo de Kiba aquella vez, no me ignores.**_

_Sakura le había estado insistiendo cada vez que podía sobre la vez que estuvieron a punto de pelearse el perro y él frente a la casa de Hinata. Sasuke llevaba evitando a Sakura desde entonces. Su comportamiento había sido más que inapropiado para con un alfa como lo era él. Por mucho que fuese una hembra, gritarle en medio de la calle, tener la osadía de decirle que jamás conseguiría a su compañera sagrada (que era Hinata, obviamente) y aún así, ¿tener el morro de decirle que la debía reclamar por haber dado la señal? Sasuke no era un lobo de manada, Sasuke era más un lobo solitario. _

**_-Haruno, _**_-la llamó-** no me molestes con esto durante todo lo que dure el viaje. Eres molesta.**_

_Usó toda su fuerza y poder de alfa en la frase, de esa manera Sakura no podría llegar a desobedecerle hasta que él no se lo permitiese._

_-**¡Ei! **-Tenten abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban Sasuke y Sakura- **¿Habéis visto a Hinata? Nadie la ha visto desde hace una o dos horas.**_

_**-Dijo que salía a dar una vuelta...**_

_Sasuke miró a Sakura alarmado, ella también debería poder escuchar el sonido de la tormenta que estaba fuera. _"Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!" _Había pensado Sasuke antes de salir corriendo de la casa de montaña seguido de los demás._

**_-No-no se habrá perdido en la tormenta _**_-empezó la chica castaña- **¿Verdad?**_

_**-Iré a buscarla. Quedaos aquí por si regresa. Llamad si aparece.**_

_Sasuke no esperó una respuesta, se adentró corriendo a la tormenta. Intentando rastrear el olor de su compañera. No podía, no lo encontraba. Se transformó en lobo y empezó a rastrear bien, ahora ya no le afectaba tanto el frío y podía olfatear mejor. Al cabo de un rato encontró y siguió el olor hasta encontrarse de frente con una cabaña. Se volvió a transformar en humano y entró._

_Lo que vio lo congeló: Hinata estaba en una esquina, a penas respiraba. Entró como una bala, y la abrazó, cerciorándose que aún seguía con vida. Estaba asustado, estaba jodidamente asustado, no podía perder a su compañera, no podía. Los labios de Hinata tenían un leve tono azul y sus dedos tenían síntomas de congelación. La muy idiota no se había quitado la ropa mojada por la tormenta._

_Sin esperar empezó a buscar cosas, encontró una manta, la pastilla de hacer fuego y, tras mucho rato, un encendedor. Desvistió a Hinata rápidamente, aunque también fue grabándose en la mente la imagen de la chica casi sin ropa, era demasiado sensual y provocativa la imagen, se habría abalanzado sobre ella, su lobo y él habían estado de acuerdo, si no hubiese sido porque ella tenia hipotermia y estaba a punto de morir._

_En cuanto desvistió a Hinata, solo dejándola en ropa interior y tapada por la manta, encendió el fuego en la chimenea, se quitó el jersey y cogió a Hinata, acercándola al fuego y apoyándola sobre su cuerpo de manera posesiva. Su lobo ronroneaba que había hecho lo correcto pues no sólo hacía que su compañera sobreviviese, si no que además sus olores se estaban mezclando por el roce de piel con piel. _

_Pero Hinata aún no recobraba la calor del todo así que tuvo que hacer algo. Situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas._

_Sasuke sentó a Hinata sobre su regazo y empezó a besar los labios femeninos intentando que estos recibiesen todo su aliento cálido. Con una de sus manos aguantaba la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica mientras la otra iba tocando el cuerpo para calentarlo. Ella iba soltando suspiros de alivio, empezaba a recuperar parte de la calor, pero esos suspiros y el beso sólo excitaban más a Sasuke, ella estaba sentada encima suyo, casi desnuda, sólo tapada por una manta y la fina lencería. La excitación podía con él, el lobo se movía con ganas de más, el lobo quería poseerla ya, reclamarla que hicieran el juramento, que ella se entregase a él._

_Su mano libre fue bajando poco a poco, cara, cuello, pechos, donde estuvo un largo rato, barriga, muslos, pies, intentando calentarlos, y volvió a subir, pies y muslos. Lo siguiente, no supo si fue por su deseo o como pero estaba colando su mano bajo la ropa intima de la chica, empezó a hacer un masaje al botón femenino de la muchacha, esta suspiraba e iba agitando su respiración, Sasuke la volvió a besar, posesivamente, el lobo era feliz, cada vez más, Sasuke incluso lo notaba, ella olía más a él. Al cabo de un rato, no sólo él era el que estaba caliente, incluso ella lo estaba, la prueba eran sus mejillas coloradas, sus suspiros, sus gemidos, su entrecortada respiración, su creciente temperatura... y al fin, ella llegó a la cima del placer proporcionado. _

_Sasuke la volvió a acomodar, intentando alejarse de ella para ocuparse de su propio problema pero ella se aferró más, así que tuvo que desistir, frustrado pero satisfecho, acomodó a la chica contra su pecho tras darle un suave beso y la abrazó desde atrás. Al poco se quedó dormido."_

Pero ahora no había tiempo de andarse con chiquilladas ni excitamientos, Hinata ya estaba mejor, pero debería verla un médico en el pueblo que estaba a media hora en coche de la casa de montaña, así que, la vistió con la ropa ya seca, se vistió, la cargo de nuevo como a una princesa y salió de la cabaña. El paisaje era tranquilo, quien diría que hacia unas horas había habido una tormenta.

* * *

Me alegra poder traeros este capitulo, aquí ya he puesto algo de rating M jusjus.

Me encanta que haya más gente que ve y comenta este fic, me hacéis muy feliz, para vosotros va este capitulo.

Sé que mis capítulos son algo cortos, mira que intento que sean largos pero... algunos me salen más cortos que otros, me encantaría poderlos hacer más largos pero aún no estoy segura de como hacerlo.

He puesto leyenda pues Paz me dijiste que te confundiste, cuando sean diálogos serán negritas, cuando sea lectura de algo será subrayado y en central (no se si el maldito fanfiction me dejará poner la subrayada, me estoy peleando con él para que me subraye la parte de las instrucciones e.e) los recuerdos o pensamientos estarán en cursiva, para diferenciar recuerdo o pensamiento siempre pongo un pensó para sus adentros o algo así cuando me refiero a pensamiento. Actualizo de media una vez cada semana. Y el misterio de Shino aún seguirá estando en mi cabeza MUAJAJAJA

Como regalo por los reviews, los favs y los follows, os avanzo algo del próximo episodio:

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo...

**-Hinata,** -llamó alguien a su espalda-** ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Sasuke en la cabaña?**

Notaba que alguien le estaba observando, ¿quién podía ser? La luna llena agudizaba sus sentidos, pero quien le miraba tampoco era un ser humano normal, estaba seguro, el viento iba de él a la persona que lo observaba por lo que no captaba esencia alguna.

**-Uchiha, no se lo que pasó pero como le pongas una mano encima, te cortaré la garganta.**


	5. Calor y pastel

Narración

**-Hablan**

_"Pensamiento o recuerdo"_

Lectura

*Puesto que no todos los que leéis el fic hablamos el mismo español, las palabras que yo supongo puede que no os suenen o algo, al final del fic tendréis el equivalente. Si aún así hay palabras que no he puesto y no podéis entender el significado, me lo ponéis en un review y en el siguiente os lo aclaro. Por ejemplo, en el fic encontramos: [...]patatas fritas*[...] Al final del fic: Patatas fritas = Papas fritas. Este ejemplo es porque yo digo "patatas" pero una amiga que es de Tenerife dice "papas" por eso pondré alguna que otra aclaración.

* * *

**-Hinata, no te excedas mucho. **-la aconsejo Neji- **Acabas de salir del medico y aún no estas bien.**

Hinata asintió aunque ya se encontraba bien, su primo realmente la sobreprotegia pero a ella, en cierta parte, le gustaba. En su familia pocos la cuidaban realmente, sólo su hermana, él y un criado de la casa la cuidaban y querían de verdad. Su padre no la quería ver ni en pintura. Si sólo su madre no hubiese muerto, nada de eso habría pasado, ella seguiría siendo querida, su familia seguiría siendo tranquila y feliz, su hermana no llevaría las cadenas de ser la heredera, cadenas que le pertenecerían a ella si no fuese por la muerte de su progenitora. Pero por suerte, aún tenía gente que la quería.

-**S-Si, Neji. **-contestó al muchacho- **Iré al ba-baño antes de irnos.**

Su cuerpo hacía días que estaba raro, muy raro... Desde el día de la cabaña, en el que casi muere, en algunos momentos se sentía rara, tenía en el cuerpo una sensación de calor extraña, pero no era por la calor exterior, era interior, como una llama dentro de ella que en ocasiones se encendía y la quemaba, alentándola a algo que no sabía que era. Cuando lo consultó a los médicos le dijeron que era a causa de la hipotermia que sufrió, pero ella no estaba segura, una ducha de agua fría era lo que mejor le iba cuando eso pasaba.

Tras despedirse de Neji, dejándolo en la habitación para caminar hacía el baño, allí se mojaría un poco la cara para poder quitarse la sensación de calor que tenía por culpa de estar en pleno verano. El baño estaba algo lejos de donde estaba ella pero ya le iba bien, así podría caminar un poco ya que los últimos dos días no le habían permitido levantarse de la cama. Iba distraída en las familias felices que iban a visitar a sus seres queridos, cuanto le gustaría que su familia actual fuese así.

**-¡Hinata-chan! -**una voz familiar la sacó de su insomnio, Naruto se acercaba corriendo hacia ella pero una enfermera le llamó la atención y llegó caminando, quedándose más cerca de lo que Hinata estaba acostumbrada- **¿****Hinata-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu cara está muy roja.**

Entonces le vio. Sasuke Uchiha se acercaba hacia ellos con un aire elegante y poderoso que hacia que toda mujer de cualquier edad o niño se quedase mirándolo embobado. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, un mero instante pues Hinata apartó rápidamente la mirada. Allí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, un fuego ardiente que la quemaba por dentro, pero lo raro era que con Sasuke era demasiado, más que con cualquier otro. Por eso lo había estado evitando desde la tormenta. Siempre que lo veía tenía una sensación extraña, algo que la quemaba, algo que la asfixiaba, algo que no había tenido hasta el momento en su vida.

**-Eh... eh... s-si**-Consiguió responder al fin- **E-Es solo que... yo... he he de ir al baño.**

Hinata se disculpó y echó a correr. Había estado evitando verle desde que le dijeron que fue él quien la rescató y salvó la vida. Sabía que debía disculparse pero le era imposible, cada vez que le veía aquella rara sensación se apoderaba de ella. Cuando le llamaron la atención por correr en un hospital su cara estaba roja y respiraba muy rápido tanto por el encuentro como por la carrera. Caminó hasta el baño intentando tranquilizarse. "_C-Cuando me calme iré a verle y le agradeceré. Si, debo hacerlo." _Pensó para si misma. Al llegar, se acercó a los grifos y se refrescó la cara, el agua la tranquilizaba en cierta manera y más la que era fría. Se mojó la cara y mejillas, su respiración se iba normalizando y su corazón se calmaba.

**-Hinata,** -llamó alguien a su espalda-** ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Sasuke en la cabaña?**

La voz la sorprendió y se giró. Sakura estaba en la puerta, mirándola suspicaz, iba con un vestido veraniego blanco con adornos rosa pastel conjuntado con unos zapatos blancos. Hinata sintió algo de envidia al verla, la Haruno era lo que a ella le gustaría ser: fuerte, decidida, inteligente y femenina. "_Si sólo pudiese ser como ella... A lo mejor a Naruto-kun le gustaría..." _Suspiró Hinata tras mirar su vestimenta: pantalones pirata blancos, camiseta lila y blanca que le iba varias tallas grande y sandalias.

**-Hinata, responde. **-ordenó Sakura- **¿Paso algo entre Sasuke y tú?  
**

**-No. -**Hinata negó con la cabeza- **Lo último que recuerdo de la cabaña era que... S-Sasuke me salvo... me salvo la vida... me encontró des-desmayada y... y me salvó, me trajo al hospital.**

A Sakura no le pasó desapercibido el olor de vergüenza, nervios y timidez de la pelinegra. Suspiró. No era idiota, la olor de Hinata tenía mezclada mucha fragancia de Sasuke. Había pasado algo, estaba segura.

**-No lo entiendo, no entiendo porque tú y yo no. **-Respondió Sakura- **Porque te eligió a TI, una mera humana, en vez de a mi. No lo entiendo. Y sé que mientes Hinata, ya no...**

**-Haruno-san,** -Sakura se giró y vio a Shino, Sakura había mantenido la puerta del baño inconscientemente y la gente del hospital se había quedado a observar lo que pasaba, curiosos de lo que podría pasar, incluso algunos pensando en llamar a las enfermeras o a seguridad-** creo que este no es lugar ni momento para hablar.**

Sakura se marchó tras mirar al Aburame. El chico se fue a marchar pero Hinata lo detuvo y le agradeció la ayuda. Se había sentido incomoda por ese interrogatorio de Sakura, no entendía a qué se refería, que la había elegido a ella en vez de a Sakura... No entendía qué significaba eso pero sabía que era... Pero Sakura había tenido razón, le había mentido en cierta parte... No le dijo que se despertó entre sus brazos para luego desmayarse que Sasuke era el primer chico que... Su cara se volvió roja de golpe, Sasuke era la primera persona, el primer chico que la veía casi desnuda. Tapó su cara con sus manos y volvió a entrar al baño, necesitaba relajarse. Y rápido, Neji estaba esperando.

**-¡Hinata-chan! **-Llamó Tenten desde la puerta, pero Hinata no se sorprendió, la había visto por el espejo- **Neji me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿qué sucede? Tu cara está roja.**

Hinata la cogió de las manos y le pidió que fuesen a un lugar más privado, tras salir al patio, fueron hasta un lugar alejado de los demás y se sentaron. Allí le explicó lo sucedido en la cabaña, las únicas partes en las que estuvo consciente, le costó decirle la parte en la que se despertó en los brazos del Uchiha, casi desnuda. Había tartamudeado y balbuceado demasiado incluso había pasado de pensativa a sonrojada en menos de un segundo. También le dijo lo que sucedía cuando veía al Uchiha, le dijo que ella pensaba que era por la vergüenza porque ningún chico la había visto jamás desnuda. También le explicó lo sucedido con Sakura, que hacía varios días, desde la tormenta, que la miraba mal y después lo del baño. Tras explicarle todo se sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Tenten era considerada por Hinata como una hermana mayor, Neji y ella se conocían desde pequeños y habían acabado teniendo una relación de pareja. La familia Hyuga la aceptaba ya como una más e incluso, a veces, insinuaban cuando sería la boda de ambos. Hinata la conocía desde pequeña también así que realmente quería que fuese parte de los Hyuga.

**-Sabes, ¿Hinata-chan? **-sonrió la morena a la pelinegra- **Creo que a Uchiha le gustas. Cuando descubrió que no estabas y había tormenta su cara se puso blanca como la nieve y sin pensarlo salió a buscarte, arriesgando su vida en ello. Creo que es un buen chico, pero a ti te gusta Naruto, ¿no es así?**

Hinata se sorprendió y avergonzó por lo que dijo su amiga, ¿gustarle a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Ella? Ella no era femenina, ella no era fuerte, ella no era inteligente, ella no era valiente, ella sólo podía trabajar duro, era su única cualidad, que era de lo único que podía sentirse orgullosa mientras que Sasuke era carismático, elegante, un genio, guapo, no necesitaba esforzarse por nada, fuerte, decidido, no dudaba de sus elecciones ¿Cómo le iba a gustar alguien como ella a alguien como Sasuke?

**-¡Hinata, Tenten! **-Neji apareció yendo hacia ellas seguido por el séquito que formaban Kiba, Shino, Choji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino y, algo más retrasado, Sasuke.- **Vamos a casa de Kiba lo que nos queda de semana. Nos quedan tres días exceptuando hoy.**

Subieron cada uno a un vehículo diferente. En esta ocasión, Sasuke llevaba a Ino, pues Tenten quería ir con Hinata por si acaso. El lobo no se quejó demasiado, sabía que Hinata estaba débil y la seguridad de su compañera iba ante todo lo demás. Incluso de sus celos. Al cabo de una hora más o menos ya estaban en la casa de campo.

**-Ya estamos aquí. -**Dijo Kiba al bajarse del coche y tras mirar el reloj añadió-: **Y justo para la hora de comer.**

Naruto y Choji sonrieron ante la expectación de la comida. Naruto por desear comer la comida de Sakura y Choji por querer comer sin mucha más preocupación. Los demás rieron al ver a ambos, exceptuando Hinata y Neji quienes eran más tranquilos y simplemente sonrieron tranquilos.

**-Bueno, ¿qué os parecería comer comida hecha a fuego de leña? **-Propuso Tenten- **En ocasiones, los Hyuga hacen reuniones cocinando a fuego de leña y suele saber mejor que la hecha a fuego de gas.**

Todos miraron a los dos primos pertenecientes al clan Hyuga y asintieron animados. Hinata se sentía nerviosa pues pocas eran las veces que salía el tema de su familia en las conversaciones, y más las reuniones. Neji la miraba y comprendió que Tenten había sacado un tema con espinas pues Neji siempre estuvo con ella y conocía bien los problemas de la familia con la pelinegra.

**-Si Hinata quiere, se hará. **-Neji miro a todos pero acabó posando su mirada en su prima-** Si no, no pasa nada, se hará como siempre y ya está.**

A veces Neji podia ser algo brusco con sus palabras pero en ocasiones como esas, Hinata sabía que lo hacía por su bien. Por su parte, tanto Kiba, Sasuke y Sakura habían notado que Hinata se había puesto nerviosa con el comentario de Tenten pero se relajó con el de Neji, suponian que algo debía de ocurrir en esas reuniones o algo relacionado con el fuego de leña o ambas cosas, quien sabe.

Naruto y Choji miraron a Hinata con ojos suplicantes, ahora que sabían que la comida echa con ese tipo de fuego sabía mejor, querían probarlo realmente y Choji no aceptaría un no por respuesta, por supuesto, pero Ino que le conocía bien, lo miró enfadada, y eso bastó para que no insistiese tanto aunque Naruto la seguía observando a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa con la que celebrar que probaría comida realmente sabrosa.

**-Si. **-dijo Hinata al ver a Naruto y cuando este salto de alegría y grito de felicidad, ella se animó- **Por mi está bien, Neji.**

**-Alguien tendrá que ir a por leña **-acabó de decir Kiba después de alegrarse de que Hinata aceptase - **En esta casa no hay, pero tenemos un poco de bosque a nuestro alrededor y habrán ramitas y cosas de esas para que hagan de combustible y he de buscar la barbacoa, porque horno de leña aquí no hay.**

Tras discutir mucho se acabó decidiendo, se harían tres grupos: el primero que eran Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji y Shino buscarían la barbacoa; el segundo formado por Neji, Sasuke y Naruto buscarían las ramas caídas de los arboles y hojas secas; el tercero lo componían Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten. A pesar de algunas burlas de Naruto por la poca habilidad de Sakura al cocinar, ella se unió al grupo de cocina.

**-Uchiha, ten cuidado. **-Dijo Kiba al pasar al lado de Sasuke- **No vaya Naruto a lanzar un palo y vayas detrás.**

**-¡Kiba! **-le gritó furiosa Sakura para pasar a un tono más neutro/avergonzado después de notar que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, todas exceptuando la de Kiba y Sasuke que se encontraban la una a la otra y si las miradas matasen, ambos ya habrían muerto diez veces.- **D-Deberías guiar a tu equipo a buscar la barbacoa porque... eh... Choji seguro que tiene hambre.**

Si no fuese porque conocían a Choji el que estuviese comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas sería signo de que tenía hambre, pero él siempre tenía hambre, sin importar el momento o la situación. Tras el asentimiento de Akimichi todos rieron, más o menos fuerte pero todos lo hicieron. Al final, todos se separaron por los equipos.

Sasuke, Neji y Naruto se adentraron al bosque. Naruto entró corriendo para encontrar más que Neji o Sasuke, quería sorprender a Sakura y que esta le felicitase, así que, con una sonrisa, empezó a buscar enérgicamente lo que el grupo debía encontrar. Neji iba calmado pero iba encontrando hojas y ramas pequeñas mientras Sasuke las buscaba sin mucho ánimo. Habían cogido unas bolsas para poder guardarlas y Naruto llevaba ya dos y empezaba la tercera de las tres bolsas, Neji ya casi tenía dos y él ya empezaba a tener la tercera hecha, cuando los tres llenaron las tres bolsas, regresaron. Hinata estaba enseñando a Sakura e Ino a preparar los ingredientes correctamente y Tenten los preparaba sin necesidad de ayuda. Los cuatro que habían ido a buscar la barbacoa ya la tenían y estaban distraídos.

**-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! **-interrumpió Naruto acercándose a Sakura e interrumpiendo a Hinata, haciendo que ésta última se sonrojará como un tomate porque la cabeza de Naruto estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya.-** ¡Mira! He traído muchas cosas del bosque.**

**-Acaso eres un... Espera. **-Sakura miró a Naruto, luego miró el interior de la bolsa y le dio un puñetazo al rubio.- **Naruto, ¡eres un inútil! ¿cómo traes piedras y demás? ¡Inútil!**

**-Iré yo a por la parte de Usuratonkachi** -Naruto se giró al escuchar eso, a punto de saltar a responder su insulto- **Vuelvo en un rato.**

Sasuke se adentró de nuevo en el bosque, necesitaba calmarse, por poco no había saltado al cuello de Naruto cuando se acercó tanto a Hinata y ella se sonrojo. Se había sentido más celoso que nunca, jamás le gustaría que ningún hombre se acercase más de la cuenta a Hinata, y más si esa persona era una por la que ella tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad, y más desde lo que sucedió en la cabaña aquel día de tormenta. El lobo ya tenía por seguro que haría que Hinata fuese suya, sin importar qué. A Neji lo toleraba, era familiar de Hinata y ella parecía que, en según que ocasiones, él era su fuerza, sobretodo cuando tocaban el tema de la familia. Un ejemplo era cuando hablaron sobre volver el día anterior, Shikamaru propuso volver para que Hinata se recuperase en casa y avisar a la familia de lo ocurrido, Neji se negó, dijo que, si no importaba mucho, que se quedasen, que era mejor que ella estubiese en la casa de Kiba hasta que se recuperase y que Hiashi no se enterase de esto. Hinata se había relajado al escuchar que Kiba estaba de acuerdo con ello.

**-Mierda, si sólo pudiese ser yo...**

Estaba celoso pero muy, muy, muy celoso de Neji. Él no la conocía bien, eso ya lo sabía, sabía que Hinata era protegida por Tenten y Neji pero Sasuke también quería ser su protector, él quería ser el que relajase a Hinata y no Neji, él quería ser el que hiciese a Hinata sonrojarse y no Naruto. _"¿Es tanto pedir?"_ Se dijo a si mismo. Que la luna fuese a estar nueva esa noche había sido peligroso, muy peligroso, para el rubio. Sabía que esa noche no podría estar en la casa de Kiba sin querer matar a Naruto o colarse en la habitación de Hinata. Y posiblemente fuese lo mismo para Kiba y Sakura.

Pero algo llamó su atención de repente, notaba que alguien le estaba observando, ¿quién podía ser? La luna llena agudizaba sus sentidos, pero quien le miraba tampoco era un ser humano normal, estaba seguro, el viento iba de él a la persona que lo observaba por lo que no captaba esencia alguna. El problema es que se aceraba la luna nueva, y eso adormecía su sentido de la vista y el oído. Eso no le gustaba, el ser estaba justamente a su derecha, Sasuke lo miraba de reojo pero estaba oculto ¿quién se escondía entre los árboles? ¿Sakura? No, Hinata la tenía ocupada, ¿Kiba? No, Ino no lo habría dejado irse tan fácilmente y Sakura lo habría detenido por miedo a alguna pelea entre ellos. Entonces, ¿quién?

**-Uchiha,** -llamó alguien justo detrás de él y, al momento de que se escuchase la voz, la figura misteriosa se marchó- **no ****se lo que pasó pero como le pongas una mano encima, te cortaré la garganta.**

**-Tenten. **-Se giró Sasuke- **No se a que te refieres.**

Algo pasó justo al lado de Sasuke, era una piedra pequeña, le había rozado la oreja. Sasuke se sorprendió, si no se hubiese movido un poco le habria dado de pleno y seguramente le habría hecho daño, muy poco por lo que él era pero un poco de daño al fin y al cabo, Sasuke miró sorprendido a Tenten.

**-Sé lo que sois tanto tú como Sakura como Kiba. **-respondió la castaña a la pregunta no formulada de Sasuke- **Mi familia era cazadora de vuestra especie antiguamente, cuando erais más violentos y no os mezclabais con la sociedad humana. Pero no te preocupes, eso es pasado. Mi padre es profesor de artes marciales chinas y mi madre es la secretaria del padre de Hinata. Una familia normal.**

Sasuke se había asustado. Sussanah le solía contar historias sobre los cazadores, él siempre había pensado que eran personas crueles y sin reparos a matar a los que eran como él y Sussanah y ahora tenía en frente a una. Tenten dijo que ella descendía de cazadores así que el lobo se había puesto a flor de piel para poder atacar en cuanto fuese necesario pero tras darle a entender que no quería hacerle daño, o algo así, Sasuke se relajó y asintió lentamente.

**-¿Sólo querías esto?**

**-No. **-Puso su mano en la corteza de un árbol cercano- **Dos cosas más. La primera es qué sucede con Hinata y la segunda es esto, llénalo de agua.**

**-¿Un cubo? **-Tenten le había lanzado un cubo. ¿Acaso era el chico de los recados? Había ido para despejarse un poco y lo mandaban a por agua.- **Respecto a Hinata, conoces nuestras costumbres, ¿verdad?****  
**

**-No. En los libros no había nada de eso.**

**-Mi raza tiene una tradición sobre el emparejamiento. En ocasiones, cuando uno de los nuestros se relaciona físicamente con otro, ya sea de los nuestros o de los vuestros, puede ocurrir una especie de matrimonio. Estaremos ligados eternamente a esa pareja, haya o no amor, sin opción a la infidelidad. Pero el problema es que si nuestra pareja es humana, difícilmente hay descendencia, sólo hay si es compañero sagrado. **-Explicó Sasuke recordando lo aprendido de Sussanah- **Pero sabes que ya somos muy pocos, así que se hizo una pequeña modificación: como solo quedan muy pocas hembras, cuando una le da una señal especial a un macho, éste debe emparejarse con ella. Sakura me hizo la señal. Pero hay una excepción a esa regla, si el macho encuentra antes a su compañera sagrada.**

**-Y crees que Hinata es la tuya. **-Sonrió al ver que Sasuke asentía determinado- **Simplemente, no le hagas daño, ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Jamás. Te mataré antes.**

Tenten se marchó sonriendo, Sasuke notó su alegría a pesar de que cuando lo amenazó la chica hablaba en serio, lo había notado. Sasuke sonrió levemente, parecía que al menos uno de los dos guardianes lo había aceptado, pero aún seguía con la inquietud de la presencia extraña. ¿Quién podría ser? Tras llenar el cubo con agua y recoger unos cuantos palos y hojas, volvió a la casa.

Cuando llegó habían empezado a hacer la comida, Hinata llevaba un delantal blanco y sonreía inconscientemente al cocinar. Su imaginación, demasiado despierta, recordó el cuerpo desnudo de la joven con solo el delantal y tuvo que concentrarse en otra cosa. Todos decían de ir al lago a nadar por la tarde. _"Mi oportunidad." _Sonrió para sus adentros.

**-Yo me quedaré. Quiero estudiar que la semana que viene tenemos exámenes los de veterinaria. Id si ****queréis y lo siento.**

**-Perdonado- **Kiba sonrió y aceptó su disculpa agrandando su sonrisa. **-Yo iré, de otro modo, ¿cómo encontraríais el lago?**

**-Hinata debe quedarse.** -La castaña del grupo informó mirando a la prima de su novio- **Acaba de salir del hospital y no quiero que empeore.**

-**Cierto. -**aceptó Neji y Sasuke sonrió, parecía tener una aliada en su propósito de conquistar a Hinata, cosa que agradecía.- **Y querías estudiar, ¿no es así? Te ayudaré.**

**-Neji, - **le llamó su novia- **¿Cómo planeas ayudarla si no haces esa carrera? Y deja de estar pendiente del móvil*, por una vez.**

Neji había estado mirando el móvil para saber la información sobre el tiempo para que no hubiese otra tormenta.

**-¿Hyuga? **-Preguntó Sasuke- **¿Te va bien estudiar conmigo?**

**-S-si.**

Sasuke y Tenten sonrieron. Sasuke agradecía la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hinata y poder empezar a conquistarla y conocerla mejor. Parecía que Tenten, a pesar de ser descendiente de cazadores, confiaba en él. Sasuke asintió levemente en agradecimiento a Tenten y la castaña se giró para ver a los demás.

**-Hemos de acabar la comida, chicas. **-llamó la atención de las chicas- **Chicos, ¿porqué no ponéis algo a refrescarse mientras nosotras acabamos la comida. Y Shikamaru, vigila a Choji.**

**-Que problema...**

**-Sasuke-kun **-Ino hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos- **¿Porqué no preparas unos dulces?  
**

**-Ino** -Todos se giraron a mirar a Kiba-** Uchiha es camarero, no cocinero.**

**-Será un placer preparar dulces para vosotros, Kiba.**

Kiba le miró con todo el odio que pudo, primero por que él y Hinata se quedaban solos y podían estudiar, segundo por que pudiese cocinar y tercero por que usase un tono algo despectivo al pronunciar su nombre. Si ya estaba así, Sasuke esperaba a ver como estaba Kiba cuando volviesen del lago. Pero por ahora, a preparar dulces.

**-¿Alguien más sabe hacer dulces? **-preguntó más por mera curiosidad y para no tener que trabajar solo- **Me iría bien que me echasen una mano.**

Hinata fue la única que dijo que sabía. Kiba realmente trinaba* de odio hacia el pelinegro. Sasuke realmente iba a disfrutar el día. Juntos se pusieron a cocinar. Ambos fueron a la cocina, seguidos por Sakura, Ino y Choji.

**-¿Alguna receta en particular, Hyuga?**

**-Uhm... **-la chica se avergonzó y susurró bajo- **algo con canela...**

**-¿Bizcocho de canela y limón?  
**

**-Uhm... **-asintió levemente y mirando a la mesa.- **Si a los demás les parece bien...**

Choji aceptó de buen grado la propuesta. Sakura e Ino decidieron observar como hacer el postre e intentar aprender a hacerlo para luego sorprender a Sasuke después así que apuntaban lo que escuchaban y veían pues Sasuke también le explicaba a Hinata algunas cosas sobre la elaboración. Mientras preparaban la masa, la batidora hizo saltar un poco de la dulce masa en la cara de Sasuke por sorpresa y Hinata no pudo evitar reír un poco, al momento recibió unas salpicaduras de masa cortesía del Uchiha por haberse reído, su cara fue de sorpresa y vergüenza y las dos chicas presentes no pudieron evitar reírse un poco de Hinata pues su cara era realmente graciosa. Choji se marchó tras pensar que sus patatas se mancharían de masa de bizcocho.

**-Sasuke. **-la pelirosa llamó al chico. Sakura se había sentido celosa ante esa situación, parecían realmente una pareja... Sasuke jamás había mostrado una sonrisa como esa sin la intervención de la Hyuga, Sasuke no mostraba sentimientos sin que Hinata estuviese cerca. Parecía que realmente Sasuke había encontrado a su compañera sagrada.- **Me rindo.**

El pelinegro asintió ante la resignación de la pelirosa mientras que Ino y Hinata miraban a ambos sin saber a qué se referían. Ante la cara seria de Sakura, la rubia le lanzó un poco de masa y se rió de como Sakura se veía. Sakura fue a lanzarle un poco de vuelta pero Kiba apareció por la puerta.

**-Siento ser el aguafiestas, pero esto no es una batalla de comida, Sa-su-ke. **-Dijo el Inuzuka dandole el mismo tono espectiivo que Sasuke usó al llamarle por su nombre- **Si acabáis ya pronto, podremos comer que Tenten esta acabando de preparar ella sola la comida.**

Hinata pareció darse cuenta de ese factor, puesto que de las cuatro chicas, tres estaban allí y Tenten estaba sola haciendo la comida. Se disculpó, se limpió la cara y salió a buscar a Tenten. "_Esta me la acabarás pagando, Inuzuka."_ Rugieron el lobo y Sasuke al unisono en su mente, estaban pasándoselo tan bien hasta que llegó él y arrojó un cubo de agua fría. Kiba se marchó detrás de Hinata y y la otras dos chicas le dejaron solo al ver que su humor había cambiado de golpe tras la llegada de Kiba.

**-Parece ser que Kiba y Sasuke no se soportan el uno al otro, y menos si está Hinata de por medio. **-Dijo la rubia al salir de la casa y dirigiéndose al patio para encontrarse con los demás. -** Son como dos perros cuando hay una hembra en celo de por medio. **

**-No podrías haberlo acertado más, Ino... **-Dijo pesadamente la pelirosa- **Bonita comparación, comparar a tres estudiantes de veterinaria con animales.**

**-Puede que tanto estudiarlos les haga parecerse a ellos. **-Ambas rieron- **aunque Kiba jamás estudia.**

* * *

¡Por fin pude actualizar! ;_; Tuve varios problemas y hasta ahora os dejé en la intriga. Lo siento TT_TT

Bueno, aquí las aclaraciones:

Patatas fritas: Papas fritas

Móvil: Teléfono móvil o celular o cell

Trinar: rabiar o estar muy enfadado.

Y ahora toca la sección de responder vuestros reviews:

Gracias por vuestros reviews, lo primero. Después, si, me estoy leyendo los libros de Dark Hunters, me los recomendó mi hermana y voy por el libro de Kyrian. Ha sido largo escribirlo, y no se si me habrá salido muy bien ;_; pero aquí lo tenéis, espero que os gustase x3

Puesto que tardé demasiado en actualizar, os haré una pequeña ficha de Sasuke:

Raza: Hombrelobo  
Como lobo es... Protector con su pareja, leal y fiel, antepone a Hinata a cualquier otra cosa, incluso a si mismo. Odia que alguien intente acercarse a su pareja y será lo que su pareja necesite: un amigo, una mascota, alguien con el que podrá llorar y ser comprendido, etc.  
Gustos: Hinata, observar la luna, estar en la cafetería cuando no hay nadie, los grandes felinos y aves rapaces.  
Odios: Kiba y cualquiera que intente acercarse a su Hinata  
Pasado: Algo sucedió con su familia, apenas tiene recuerdos de antes de que le encontrase Sussanah.  
Para con su pareja: Fiel, leal, jamás hará nada conscientemente que le pueda acarrear daños o problemas a ella, antes va la vida de ella que la suya propia, protector, celoso pero por las ganas de estar constantemente con ella. Hará lo necesario para que ella sea feliz.

Lo que si que quiero aclarar es que la idea de la historia esta basada en la saga anteriormente dicha, no es un: "cambio los personajes y lo dejo tal cual y bueno, le meteré algo mio." Nope, el fic lo voy escribiendo por ideas propias, lo que saqué de ese libro fue la idea del hombre lobo y cosas así. También puedo verme influenciada por otros libros o incluso por cantantes y sus canciones, más adelante lo veréis~

Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, se que queríais la continuación y yo quería actualizar pero entre diestros y zurdos no pude hacerlo, lo siento, de veras. Review diciéndome que os gustó y que no (quitando el tema de que tardé mucho, eso ya lo sé ;A; )? Axias~~ x3


End file.
